Triskel
by mione62
Summary: Résumé: Hugo Weasley est un adolescent de 17 ans blasé. Lui et sa cousine Lily en ont assez de passer après leurs ainés. Mais ses parents vont se voir investis d'une mission de protection et indirectement Hugo va l'être aussi. Ils vont en effet devoir protéger une adolescente aux étranges pouvoirs et son frère devenus orphelins. La vie d'Hugo va alors changer du tout au tout.
1. Chapter 1: Orphelins

Chapitre 1: Orphelins.

C'était une nuit noire en ce 19 décembre 2025. Les rues de Lille étaient animées, comme tout les vendredis. La famille Mali était de sortie pour l'anniversaire de leur fille. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans un petit estaminet du vieux Lille, un estaminet moldu particulièrement apprécié des sorciers, au nom assez amusant: "Chez la vieille". Il était 21h30 quand la petite famille quitta l'estaminet. Ils avaient décidé du programme de leur soirée quelques heures auparavant et l'adolescente qui adorait la période de Noël avait émis le souhait de se rendre à la nocturne du marché de Noël. Cela faisait 12 ans maintenant qu'ils vivaient en France, M. Mali travaillait dans une petite librairie dans le Vieux Lille et sa femme possédait son propre magasin d'épices et d'aromates. Les adolescents étaient scolarisés au lycée le plus proche et devaient passer leur bac l'année suivante. C'était une famille sans histoire, appréciée de leur voisins. Mais en cette nuit du 19 Décembre, tout leur monde allait se voir chamboulé. Alors qu'ils flânaient dans les rues en direction de la place Rihour, leur erreur fut d'emprunter une rue déserte. Une dizaine d'hommes habillés de noir apparurent de nulle part encerclant la famille et brandissant leurs baguettes en leur direction.

-Erwan, tu sais ce que tu dois faire! Intervint son père. Les enfants, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri!

-Non, non! Erwan nous ne pouvons pas!

-Chérie, nous vous aimons! Il faut que ton frère te mette en sécurité! Nous serons toujours près de vous.

Les sorts fusèrent alors qu'Erwan pris sa soeur par les épaules et transplana jusqu'à chez eux. Sa soeur s'agita dans ses bras, les larmes coulants sur ses joues.

-Erwan, laisses moi y retourner! Laisses moi! Ils vont se faire tuer! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux! L'adolescente semblait hystérique et ses yeux devinrent rouges.

-Cannie calmes-toi! Tu ne peux rien faire! Je dois te mettre en sécurité! Calmes-toi s'il te plaît!

La jeune fille se calma et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et se laissa aller aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'ils étaient revenus.

-J'aurais pu les aider Erwan! Je pouvais anéantir ces hommes! J'aurais pu les sauver!

-Au péril de ta vie et ça ni les parents ni moi nous n'aurions pu le supporter. Tu es exceptionnelle Cannie, il faut te protéger! Il faut que nous y allions, ils peuvent venir ici.

Le jeune homme pris sa soeur par la main et se dirigea vers un cadre photo de la famille. Il le toucha et ils disparurent de la maison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il était 5h du matin au 16 Clarendon Road dans le quartier de Notting Hill. Un bruit sourd si fit entendre au rez de chaussée et Ronald Weasley, prit sa baguette et se leva pour aller voir qui se trouvait dans sa maison.

-Ron? qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda inquiète Hermione.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un en bas! Shut reste ici je vais aller voir! Il mit un T-Shirt et entreprit de descendre.

Il alla à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement. Ron se prépara à lancer un sort à l'intrus lorsqu'il vit Harry apparaître.

-Merlin Ron baisse ta baguette ce n'est que moi!

-Harry tu es dingue! Tu pénètres chez moi à 5h du mat et tu t'attends à ce que je t'accueille avec le ptit dej´! Merde Harry je suis auror, je protège donc ma famille de toute intrusion! Logique quoi!

-Ron ne jure pas! Cependant Ron a raison Harry, tu es inconscient!

-Bonjour à vous quand même! Désolé mais c'est assez urgent! Hermione aurais tu un café car j'en aurais bien besoin!

Hermione acquiesça et les trois amis descendirent dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione étaient mariés depuis 2003 et sont les parents de Rose Et Hugo Weasley.

Leur maison était à leur image, décorée sobrement dans des tons neutres mais non moins chaleureux. Des livres, des trophées et des photos de familles finissaient de décorer cette maison. Les trois amis s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Hermione jeta un sort pour faire du café.

-Alors Harry qui a t-il de si urgent pour que tu me réveilles si tôt mon premier jour de congés? Demanda Ron en se frottant le visage.

-Kingsley m'a envoyé un patronus et il veut que nous allions le plus rapidement possible au ministère tous les trois! Je n'en sais pas plus, il a dit que c'était important et que c'était notre nouvelle mission.

-Mais je suis en congés moi!

-Ron, si Kingsley veut nous voir tous les trois c'est que cela doit vraiment être important! Je vous laisse vous servir en café, je vais prendre ma douche.

-Chérie tu prends un café aussi?

-Oui avec...

-Un sucre et un nuage de lait! Je men occupe.

Hermione sourit et disparut dans les escaliers. Elle était cependant inquiète! De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir pour qu'en plus de Harry et Ron, le ministre ai besoin d'elle aussi? Son fils reviendrait dans quelques heures de Poudlard et elle ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle mission le mette en danger. Même si, depuis la fin de la guerre, la vie en Angleterre au sein du monde sorcier était plus paisible, il restait des groupuscules de criminels qui souhaitaient voir revivre le temps de la terreur. Les aurors faisaient un travail remarquable et Hermione savait que Harry et Ron étaient les plus talentueux de leur unité mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter lorsque son mari partait en mission loin d'elle. Mais là, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est que cette mission l'impliquerait elle aussi et donc toute sa famille. Elle espérait de tout coeur que sa famille, son fils plus précisément, serait épargné. Rose faisait ses études en Allemagne et ne rentrerait pas avant la fin de l'année universitaire. Une fois prête, elle redescendit à la cuisine et Ron alla à son tour à la douche. Lui aussi était inquiet à l'idée d'impliquer sa femme dans cette histoire, du moins tout le temps qu'il ne connaissait pas la nature de cette mission. Non pas qu'il doutait des capacités de sa femme pour remplir une mission, elle lui avait prouvait à plusieurs reprises par le passé sa capacité à se battre, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Une fois que Ron et Hermine furent prêts, ils transplanèrent tout les trois jusqu'a la cabine téléphonique donnant accès au Ministère.

Il était 6h du matin et le Ministère était encore vide de ses occupants habituels. Les trois amis se rendirent dans le bureau du Ministre et Harry toqua à la porte.

-Oui entrez! Kingsley vit alors entrer ses trois meilleurs atouts pour remplir cette mission. Ah vous voilà. Asseyez vous je reviens.

Harry regarda partir le Ministre et interrogea du regard ses deux meilleurs amis. Que pouvait-il bien se passer? Hermione tourna la tête la première à l'arrivée du Ministre et remarqua qu'il était accompagné de deux adolescents, une fille et un garçon. La jeune fille était petite, menue avec de longs cheveux bruns lisses et de grands yeux gris rougis par les larmes. Le jeune homme lui était grand, un peu moins que son propre fils, les cheveux courts et bruns aussi et ses yeux étaient verts pâles. La maman n'avait qu'une envie, celle de serrer cette adolescente dans ses bras tant sa détresse faisait peine à voir.

-Je vous présente Erwan et Cannelle Mali. Les enfants, je vous présente les aurors Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley et la femme de Ron, Hermione Granger Weasley. Ils sont arrivés hier soir chez moi par portoloin. Dit-il en s'adressant à nouveau aux aurors. Ils ont été attaqués hier soir avec leur parents dans les rues de Lille en France. Erwan avait pour mission de protéger sa soeur et de l'amener par portoloin en Angleterre. Leur parents n'ont pas survécus.

L'adolescente redoubla de sanglots à cette phrase et Hermione n'y tenant plus se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cannelle d'abord surprise se laissa aller à cette étreinte maternelle.

-Pourquoi ont-ils été la cible de ces criminels? Demanda Ron détournant son regard de sa femme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux enfants se retrouvaient orphelins.

-Ils veulent Cannelle car elle possède un pouvoir particulier. Je laisserais le soin à Erwan de vous expliquer plus en détails. Vous avez pour mission de les protéger jusqu'à ce que les autres aurors retrouvent les criminels qui les ont attaqué.

-Vous allez venir à la maison, il y a la chambre d'ami pour toi Erwan et la chambre de Rose pour toi Cannelle. Mes pauvres chéris, je suis tellement désolée! Dit-elle en prenant aussi Erwan dans ses bras.

-Mione, Kingsley avait peut-être d'autres projets!

-Et bien j'allais justement vous demander de les héberger mais Hermione m'a devancé. Quand à vous Harry et Ron, vous allez devoir infiltrer Poudlard pour leur protection.

-QUOI? Hurlèrent Ron et Harry.

-Oui, je vais me mettre en relation avec le professeur McGonagall et il va falloir que vous vous transformiez en professeurs les derniers mois à venir.

-Mais les élèves vont trouver ça louche!

-Harry, ce sont des élèves! Ils vont être ravis d'avoir des stars comme nous pour professeurs!

-Oh Ron! Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes! Tu te rends compte que Lily et Hugo vont nous tuer!

-Oui et c'est plus ça qui me fait peur! Kingsley tu nous tiens au courant de l'avancée des choses? Et je te préviens, je veux un poste en or, défense contre les forces du mal ou professeur de Vol! Mais ne me refile pas créatures magiques ou métamorphose!

-Malgré le malheur qui s'abat sur vous les enfants, je crois que vous ne pouvez tomber mieux dans cette famille! Dit Kingsley en souriant. Malheureusement les jeunes n'ont pas d'affaires avec eux.

-Rose n'a pas pris tout ses vêtements, ce n'est pas la mode en Allemagne, donc Cannelle tu pourras les mettre. Quand à toi Erwan, tu pourras emprunter quelques vêtements de Hugo. Je m'en occuperai magiquement. Venez les enfants, nous allons rentrer et vous devez dormir un peu!

-Merci Mrs Weasley. Dit l'adolescente d'une voix douce parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Oh ma chérie appelle moi Hermione voyons. C'est valable pour toi aussi Erwan.

Harry rentra chez lui seul pour expliquer la situation à Ginny et le couple Weasley et les adolescents rentrèrent chez les Weasley. Une fois de retour à la maison, Hermione montra la chambre à Cannelle alors que Ron accompagna Erwan dans la chambre d'ami. Ron était inquiet, il n'y avait pas que sa famille qui allait être impliqué mais aussi les élèves de Poudlard indirectement. Il sentait que cela allait être une mission plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'histoire de Cannelle

Triskel

Chapitre 2: L'histoire de Cannelle.

Le couple Weasley se retrouva seul. Hermione se prit le visage entre les mains et soupira. Elle était assise dans son canapé et son mari vint se mettre à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, ses enfants et maintenant pour ses deux adolescents. Hermione en tant que mère aurait réagi exactement de la même façon. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour ses enfants et ça Ron le savait, il aurait fait la même chose. Ron n'avait jamais prétendu être le meilleur des pères mais il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ses enfants ne manque de rien, jamais. Et de voir Cannelle et Erwan seuls, livrés à eux mêmes lui faisait penser à ses propres enfants, les choses qu'il devait améliorer dans sa relation avec eux, en particulier avec Hugo, avec qui les relations étaient difficiles en ce moment. Les affres de l'adolescence, mais peut-être pas que ça finalement. Finalement son infiltration au sein de Poudlard ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

-A quoi penses-tu? Intervint Hermione le sortant de sa rêverie.

-A notre fils! Je me disais que peut-être ses crises d'adolescence cachaient un malaise plus profond. Je pense que nous avons un peu trop privilégié Rose au détriment d'Hugo.

-Depuis quand fais-tu dans la psychologie adolescente?

-Je suis sérieux Mione! Je pense que notre fils veut nous dire quelque chose, nous ne devrions pas prendre ça à la légère!

-Tu as raison mais venant de toi ça m'étonne! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, cela expliquerait en effet son comportement.

-J'ai vécu un peu la même chose à son âge! Tu sais combien je souffrait de la comparaison avec mes frères!

-Oui je me souviens. Quand je vois cette pauvre petite et son frère, je me dis que nouas avons de la chance et que les problèmes d'adolescent d'Hugo sont bien moins graves que ceux de Cannelle et Erwan. Comment des enfants peuvent-ils avoir à subir ça si jeunes?

-Oui c'est vrai! J'espère que nous allons vite résoudre cette affaire. Je ne voudrais pas que Cannelle soit traquée toute sa vie.

-Il faudrait que j'en sache un peu plus sur son pouvoir, pour que je puisse entamer des recherces rapidement.

-Il faudrait alors que je vous raconte son histoire! Erwan fit sursauter le couple.

-Oh tu ne dors pas! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, la nuit à été éprouvante pour vous.

-J'ai dormi un peu chez . Et vous avez raison, plus vite nous vous donnerons d'informations sur nous et surtout sur Cannelle et plus vite nous pourrons travailler sur son pouvoir.

-JE ferais des recherches et TU iras à Poudlard avec ta sœur! Dit Hermione comme si elle parlait à son propre fils. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire avant de commencer. Demanda t-elle comme pour clore le sujet.

-Je veux bien un thé avec un sucre s'il vous plaît. Sourit le jeune homme.

-Quand elle est comme ça, tu ne la feras pas changer d'avis ! Comment étiez-vous scolarisés en France ?

-Nous étions dans un lycée moldu. Maman pensait que si nous nous comportions comme des moldus, nous n'attirerions pas l'attention pour nous. Ca a marché 12 ans.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se voilèrent au souvenir de sa mère et Ron ne savait quoi faire pour apaiser sa peine. Hermione revint avec le thé pour Erwan et deux café pour elle et Ron et reprit sa place aux côtés de son mari.

-Nous t'écoutons, tu peux nous raconter ton histoire.

-Je suis née le 19 Juin 2008 en Angleterre, dans le Sussex. Mes parents, Rosalind et Elijah Cooper étaient à l'époque des jeunes mariés de 21 ans. Ma mère travaillait dans un laboratoire pour la conception des potions et remèdes destinés à la médecine et mon père avait eu un poste au département de la coopération magique internationale. Six mois après ma naissance, alors que nous revenions de chez mes grands parents, mon père a décidé de faire une halte dans un petit village de Cornouailles. Il y avait une jolie petite rivière aux abords du village, un village étrange d'après ma mère, et mon père voulait y faire un petit pique-nique. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes parents ont entendu des cris de bébé provenant d'un petit bosquet sur la rive gauche de la rivière. Mon père a regardé autour s'il n'y avait personne et à faire venir le petit panier jusqu'à eux. C'était Cannelle. Je vous passe les détails que je ne connais pas mais quelques mois plus tard, Cannelle faisait partie de notre famille. Ma mère a choisi le prénom car quand elle la prise pour la première fois dans ses bras, elle sentait bon la Cannelle. Nous avons grandis et nous sommes allés à l'école maternelle pour sorciers et c'est là que tout s'est envenimé. Il y avait un petit garçon très méchant qui n'arrêtait pas de nous insultés. Un jour, il a insulté Cannelle et je me suis battu avec lui. Cannelle assistait à la scène, elle avait les poings serrés et ses yeux pourtant gris sont devenus rouge feu. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce que j'ai ressenti. Je suffoquais et la température autour de nous était montée de plusieurs degrés. Mais le pire était le regard plein de peur du garçon avec qui je me battais. Il était contre le mur, toussant et se débattant contre quelque chose d'invisible. J'ai crié Cannelle et tout s'est arrêté. Le petit garçon s'était évanoui et des brûlures pouvaient se voir sur ses bras. Nous avions 5 ans donc son pouvoir n'était pas fort mais à partir de ce moment, le Ministère est intervenu dans la vie de mes parents et nous avons déménagé en France. Mon père est décédé quelques mois après et ma mère était effondrée. Alors que nous avions 10 ans, elle s'est remariée avec mon beau père Edward Mali et nous avons pris son nom de famille. Et la suite vous la connaissait. Cannelle ne sait pas comment définir son pouvoir mais elle sent que plus elle grandit, plus il peut se montrer dévastateur. Elle réussi à le contrôler mais une émotion trop forte peut venir à bout de sa résistance. Hier j'ai cru que ça allait arriver mais elle a été très forte.

-Ce que mon frère ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'on ne sait pas si cela peut-être fatal pour moi ou non.

-C'est un don chez vous d'apparaître de nulle part ! S'exclama Ron en sursautant.

-Cannelle, il faut que tu me décrives exactement ce que tu ressens quand ton pouvoir se manifeste.

-J'étais trop petite, je ne m'en souviens plus. Désolée Hermione. Mais je pense que cela peut vous aider.

La jeune adolescente souleva sa natte pour découvrir sa nuque. Un tatouage apparut alors à la base de celle-ci. C'était un signe celtique à trois branches avec des feuilles volantes aux extrémités de chacune. Hermione alla fouiller dans son meuble de salon et y sortit un appareil photo et captura le tatouage.

-Il est apparu lorsque mon pouvoir s'est déclenché la première fois.

-Quoi ? Tu avais 5 ans !

-Oui et maman avait toutes les ruses pour le cacher.

-Merci Cannelle, je pense que cela va m'aider.

- Appelez-moi Cannie, comme tout le monde.

-Bien. Cannie, Erwan, que voulez-vous pour le petit déjeuner ?

-Des pancakes ça serait parfait.

Cannelle était touchée par cette famille et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre , elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


	3. Chapter 3: Une rencontre qui tourne mal

Désolée du retard mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi! Voilà la suite! Merci Azilea et pour répondre à ta question, non elle n'est pas celtique :)

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2: Une rencontre qui tourne mal.

Hugo Weasley était dans un wagon du Poudlard Express en compagnie de sa cousine et de son meilleur ami Dan Shestter. Dan avait était le seul garçon qui avait voulu être ami avec lui et pas uniquement parce qu'il était le fils des héros de la guerre. Dan était un adolescent que l'ingratitude de cet âge n'avait pas épargné. C'était un beau jeune homme de 17 ans mais son visage était parsemé d'acné juvénile. Il avait un visage carré aux mâchoires puissantes et les quelques signes du passage à l'âge adulte les recouvraient d'une légère barbe blonde. Le jeune homme était blond à l'allure d'un surfer australien débutant avec de beaux yeux noisettes brillant de malice et la pratique du Quiddish commençait à se voir sur son corps. Beaucoup des adolescentes de Poudlard se pâmaient devant lui mais ce beau jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour sa voisine moldue qui était son amie d'enfance. Il était issus d'une famille moldue et ses parents étaient des agents gouvernementaux. Ils avaient été surpris de voir leur fils devenir un sorcier, mais étaient ravis cependant. Le jeune homme souffrait de cet éloignement, il aurait aimé être plus proche de ses parents mais leurs obligations les empêcher de se voir et cette année même en période de fête. Dan avait alors été invité par son ami a passer Noël dans sa famille et bien que Dan fut ravi de cela, il était triste de ne pas voir sa voisine.

Hugo Weasley regardait par la fenêtre, maussade. Il allait encore devoir supporter de voir sa famille s'extasier sur les prouesses intellectuelles de ses ainés alors que lui et Lily comme toujours passeraient inaperçus. Le jeune homme ressemblait énormément à son père mais ses cheveux était châtains aux reflets cuivrés. Il était grand, aux corps élancé et athlétique et le visage aux légères courbes carrées parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux bleus azur faisaient fondre bon nombre des adolescentes mais le jeune homme était plutôt du genre solitaire inaccessible. Il avait eu une ou deux petites-amies mais des aventures qui c'étaient soldées bien vite par des échecs. La deuxième lui avait fait plus mal car il tenait à la fille mais il s'était aperçu que cette dernière avait plus d'intérêt pour sa si célèbre famille que pour lui. Il avait donc mis fin à cette histoire et depuis il voulait se concentrer sur ses études et le Quiddish.

Le train s'ébranla et sortit les trois amis de leur rêverie. Ils prirent leurs affaires et descendirent une fois la horde d'étudiants excités passée.

-Bonjour les jeunes! Bonjour ma chérie! Dit Harry en embrassant sa fille.

-Mes parents ne sont pas là? Demanda Hugo un peu déçu.

-Non ils t'attendent à la maison. Ils avaient une chose importante à faire.

-Ils ont toujours plus important! Dit-il bougon.

-Venez, je vais vous emmener là bas!

Harry n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien le mal-être de son neveu. Mais il avait ses propres problèmes avec sa fille à régler. Ils se prirent par les mains et Harry les firent transplaner.

Hugo et Dan dirent au revoir à Harry et Lily et entrèrent chez les Weasley.

-Man, pa, on est rentrer! Il n'eut pas le temps de poser ses affaires que sa mère le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh mon poussin! Comment tu vas? Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Maman qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Demanda Hugo étonné par le comportement de sa mère. Tu ne m'a pas appelé "mon poussin" depuis que j'ai 10 ans!

-C'est que tu m'as manqué! S'éloigna Hermione. Tu as encore grandi mon chéri.

-Ok! Maman c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle?

-Voyons Hugo, il n'y en a pas! C'est juste qu'on ne fait pas assez attention à toi et je veux corriger ça! Bonjour Dan mon grand comment tu vas?

Hugo était totalement abasourdi! Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que sa mère réagisse ainsi? C'est dans ses pensées qu'il suivit sa mère et Dans dans le salon. Il releva la tête et vit un garçon qui devait avoir son âge se diriger vers lui pour le saluer.

-Bonjour, je me présente, Erwan Mali.

-Bonjour, Hugo Weasley.

-Oui tes parents nous ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Nous?

-Oui je te présente ma soeur Cannelle Mali.

La jeune adolescente avança vers Hugo et ce dernier fut impressionné par l'aura que dégageait cette fille pourtant si minuscule par rapport à lui. Il dévisagea la jeune femme , chose qui n'était pas très polie mais elle le subjuguait. Elle avait un visage arrondis avec de longs cheveux brun tressés sur le côté avec une frange qui tombait sur de grands yeux gris. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé et une bouche pleine, rose et bien dessinée. La couleur de ses lèvres faisait ressortir la pâleur de son visage. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était arrivée à sa hauteur. Cannelle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour lui faire la bise. Il fut d'abord surpris mais se prêta au jeu. Inconsciemment il huma ses cheveux et son prénom lui revint en tête. Elle sentait réellement la Cannelle, son épice préférée. L'adolescente s'éloigna et Hugo put remarqué que le rose emplissait à présent ses joues si pâle auparavant. Le jeune homme sortit de sa bulle lorsque sa mère prit la parole.

-Erwan et Cannelle vont rester avec nous pour les fêtes et iront avec vous à Poudlard. Ron peux-tu aidé les enfants à monter leur bagages s'il te plaît?

Ron comprit que sa femme voulait qu'il explique à Dan et leur fils pourquoi les deux adolescents étaient et seraient avec eux pendant un certains temps à l'écart de ces derniers pour ne pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Hugo et Dan suivirent donc Ron à l'étage.

-Dan tu vas dormir dans la chambre avec Hugo car Erwan est dans la chambre d'ami. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

-Oh non Ron merci. Ça va vieux? Demanda t-il à Hugo qui était encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec Cannelle.

-Je savais que Cannelle allait te plaire mon fils! Cette simple phrase fit réagir le jeune homme.

-QUOI? Mais n'importe quoi! Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient là c'est tout! Cependant le visage cramoisi du jeune homme trahissait sa gène. Défaut qu'il tenait de son père.

-Et bien j'y viens. Leurs parents ont été tués cette nuit par un groupe de criminels qui voulaient enlever Cannelle.

-Pourquoi il voulait l'enlever?

-Cannelle a un pouvoir particulier dont on ne connait pas grand chose pour l'instant mais c'est ce pouvoir qui semblerait les intéresser. Kingsley nous a donc donné pour mission de la protéger ainsi que son frère.

-D'accord.

-Tu pourras t'occuper de la garde rapprochée une fois à Poudlard Weas!

Hugo frappa l'arrière de la tête de son ami, situation qui fit rire Ron et lui rappela son amitié avec Harry.

-Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse vous défaire vos affaires. Ta mère a déjà préparé le repas donc on vous attend dans 10 minutes.

Les garçons descendirent 5 minutes après et toute l'assemblée passa à table. C'est à ce moment que le vieux Coq choisi son moment pour apporter une lettre à Ron. C'était un courrier de Kingsley pour l'attribution du poste à Poudlard.

-Haha, je le savais! Professeur de vol! Harry a Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes pa? Ron, qui avait redouté ce moment, prit une profonde inspiration.

-Harry et moi devons infiltrer Poudlard en tant que professeurs pour protéger Cannelle et Erwan. Dit-il d'une traite.

-QUOI? Mais c'est pas vrai?! Ma vie est déjà un enfer à cause de vous à Poudlard alors là en plus vous avoir Harry et toi dans les pattes, c'est le pompon!

-Hugo ne parle pas comme ça à ton père!

-Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment pas! "Tes parents sont des héros!", "Quoi ton oncle est Harry Potter?", "Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille comme la tienne!" ... Et j'en passe! C'est un cauchemar! Il y a des moment j'aimerai ne pas vous avoir comme famille!

Une gifle fendit l'air pour atterrir sur la joue de l'adolescent. Et elle venait de là où il ne l'attendait pas. Cannelle qui était assise en face, s'était levée et l'avait frappé. Ses yeux s'étaient assombri avec la colère.

-MAIS TU ES MALADE!

-Ne redis plus jamais une chose pareil à tes parents! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as!

-Hugo, files dans ta chambre!

-Mais...

-DANS TA CHAMBRE!

Hugo qui n'avait jamais vu son père aussi fâché se leva, jeta un regard à sa mère, mais la vue de celle-ci avec son regard chocolat embué de larmes lui fendit le coeur. Il allait devoir se plier en quatre pour redonner le sourire à sa mère.

Il parti alors en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre et claqua la porte une fois dans celle-ci. Il était vexé, cette fille l'avait humilié devant sa famille et son meilleur ami! Il tenta de chasser cette image de Cannelle, visiblement très en colère avec ses yeux gris devenus foncés! Cette fille faisait naître en lui de drôles de sensations. Et il la haïssait pour ça et pour l'avoir humilié de la sorte. C'est la première fois qu'il avait réussi à vider son sac. Bon d'accord, il y était peut-être allé trop fort mais c'était dans le feu de l'action. Il repensa alors au visage blessé de sa mère. Finalement, oui il avait été trop loin! Voir sa mère si triste à cause de ses propos lui faisait réaliser qu'il avait été dur avec elle, et avec son père aussi. Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Il aimait ses parents, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait au sein de sa famille. Il voulait juste avoir un peu plus de considération.

-Hugo fiston je peux entrer? Ça y est, maintenant il allait avoir droit au sermon!

-Oui Pa! Ron entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Je sais ce que tu vas dire! J'ai été trop loin, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça Hugo! Tu as fait beaucoup de peine à ta mère! Elle s'est retenue devant nos invités pour ne pas pleurer mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle est très blessée. Moi, je peux m'en remettre puisque je sais que tu ne le pensais pas mais même si ta mère le sait aussi, tes paroles lui ont fait beaucoup de mal.

-Je sais! J'irais m'excuser et lui faire un gros câlin. Dit-il penaud et au yeux de Ron, il ressemblait au petit garçon qu'il était quand il avait 10ans et qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

-Je sais que nous avons notre part de responsabilité dans ton comportement. Je suis désolé aussi pour ça.

-C'est que Lily et moi avons l'impression qu'il n'y en a que pour les grands, que si nous n'étions pas là, ça serait du pareil au même. C'est toujours "Rose a fait ceci, elle a dit cela, elle avait des bonnes note dans cette matière..." Même en ce qui concerne le Quiddish elle est meilleure que moi! Et pourtant je suis devenus attrappeur à 11 ans. Je pensais que ça elle ne me l'enlèverai pas! Mais vous lui trouvez toujours des qualités supérieures au miennes. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, elle a fait mieux.

-Hugo, tu sais parfaitement que ta mère et moi sommes fière de toi! Attends un peu je reviens.

Ron sortit de la chambre sous le regard interrogateur de son fils. Ce dernier était heureux de pouvoir enfin exprimer sa peine. Son père revint avec un petite boîte.

-Ça, c'est une boîte dans laquelle on garde tous nos souvenirs te concernant. Ne dis pas à ta mère que je te l'ai montré et surtout pas à ta soeur car nous n'en avons pas pour elle. Ron ouvrit la boîte et en sorti en premier une tétine. Sa c'était la tétine que nous t'avions acheté mais tu n'en a jamais pris, tu étais très sage, contrairement à ta soeur qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Ça c'est ton premier dessin, je t'avoue que même maintenant, je ne vois en quoi cela ressemble à un hippogriffe! Une goule peut-être. Mais toi tu nous croyais dure comme fer à ton hippogriffe. Hugo sourit à ce souvenir. Effectivement, cela n'avait rien d'un hippogriffe.

Ça c'est ta lettre d'admission à Poudlard, là c'est la première lettre que tu nous a envoyé en nous disant que la professeur de potion ressemblait à tante Muriel avec un gros bouton sur le nez. Ça c'est la lettre du professeur McGonagall nous indiquant que tu t'étais montré brillant en vol et que grâce à ça tu étais choisi pour les essais Quiddish. Ça c'est ta lettre nous indiquant que tu étais pris dans l'équipe. Je la laissais sous mon oreiller et la relisais chaque soir. Ça c'est la photo que ta mère a prise quand tu a été sur le pot la première fois, tu avais 1 an et demi. Tu étais précoce en tout. Une mèche de tes cheveux quand ta mère te les a fait couper pour la première fois, ta première dent perdue, et d'autres bricoles. Nous t'aimons plus que tout ta mère et moi. Tu es différent de ta soeur mais tu n'en ai pas moins important à nos yeux. Ne l'oublies jamais.

-Je suis vraiment désolé papa. Je n'ai pas été cool sur ce coup.

-Tu as 17 ans! C'est avec ta mère qu'il faudra mettre le paquet. Tu restes punis jusqu'à demain matin. C'est dommage, nous allions jouer au Quiddish miniature!

-Pfff! Mais je l'ai mérité! Merci Pa!

-De rien fils! Bonne nuit.

Finalement Hugo était puni mais heureux d'avoir eu cette discussion avec son père. Quand à Cannelle, il sentait que leur relation allait être houleuse.


	4. Chapter 4: Le chemin de traverse

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard. Voilà le nouveau chapitre en espèrant qu'il vous plaiera. Merci pour vos réviews et votre fidélité. Bonne lecture.

Il était 6h30 du matin et cela faisait une demie heure que Cannelle se retournait dans le lit de Rose. La chambre de l'ainée de la famille donnait pas mal d'indices sur la personne qu'était Rose. Il y avait une bibliothèque pleine de livres, une étagère avec des trophées scolaires et sportifs, une armoire pleine de vêtements et des photos de famille et d'ami au dessus d'un bureau et de son lit. Cannelle avait été surprise par la photo qui trônait sur la table de chevet. C'était une photo de Rose certainement car elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère mais était rousse et à ses côtés se trouvait Hugo. Sur la photo, ils devaient avoir 13 et 11 ans et ils riaient. Hugo était déjà grand pour son âge et arrivait à la hauteur de sa soeur qu'il avait pris par le cou et il souriait à l'objectif. Il arrêtait quand sa soeur l'embrassait et la photo repris du début de la scène. Cannelle ne connaissait Hugo que depuis la veille mais elle savait qu'il ne devait plus sourire comme sur cette photo. Elle avait été surprise par sa propre réaction vis à vis de l'adolescent. De ses réactions plus précisément! À part son frère et son beau-père, Cannelle n'avait pas beaucoup de relation avec les autres garçons. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été embrassée une fois. Elle rougit à cette pensée et se sentait un peu honteuse. Elle avait 17 ans et n'avait jamais été embrassée! Elle se cacha sous les couvertures et sa pensée se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme et elle revit ses lèvres et se dit qu'elle aimerait bien que cela soit Hugo qui lui donne son premier baiser. Elle grogna et se releva précipitamment. Non mais elle ne tournait vraiment pas rond! Cependant, ses pensées d'adolescente l'avaient éloigné des sombres pensées qui la hantaient depuis deux jours. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois que celle-ci fût faite, la jeune femme retourna dans la chambre en robe de chambre afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre dans l'armoire de Rose. Elle opta pour une paire de jeans noirs avec un top à manches longues bleu roi. Elle mit un sweat à capuche avec le blason d'une équipe de Quiddish. Ce pull était deux fois trop grand pour elle et elle dû retrousser les manches. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rose mais vu la taille de Ron et Hugo, cette dernière devait être plus grande qu'elle. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon haut et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas ressembler à un zombie en se maquillant légèrement. Il devait être 7h30 du matin et elle décida donc de descendre pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. C'était la règle dans sa famille, le premier levé préparait le petit-déjeuner. Un voile de tristesse apparût dans son regard. Elle essayait de maîtriser ses émotions en général mais là, elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas pleurer. Elle s'attela donc à la préparation d'une pâte à crêpes, elle ne pouvait pas sortir car d'une part, il était certainement trop tôt pour l'ouverture des magasins et d'autre part, elle ne connaissait pas la ville. Farine, trouvée, oeufs, c'est bon, lait, ok et sucre, parfait. Tout les ingrédients étaient réunis.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur sa cuisson, elle ne se rendît pas compte que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers.

-Bonjour! Dit Hugo d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

-Purée Hugo tu m'as fait peur! Sursauta l'adolescente.

-Oh désolé! Dit le jeune homme penaud en se frottant la tête.

La jeune fille le regarda alors plus en détail. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, un adorable air endormi et n'était vêtu que d'un T-Shirt blanc et d'un bas de pyjama gris. Son T-Shirt s'était un peu relevé avec son bras et lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la partie de son corps découverte, elle se retourna brusquement. Hugo bien trop endormi pour cela n'avait rien remarqué.

-Tu fais quoi? Des pancakes?

-Non des crêpes. C'est plus grand que des pancakes.

-Je sais ce que c'est des crêpes! Dit-il piqué au vif. C'est mon Pull ça? Où l'as tu trouvé? Je le cherche depuis des années!

-Dans l'armoire de ta soeur! Mais tiens je te le rends. Dit l'adolescente en enlevant le pull en question.

-Oh non non, il te va bien garde le!

-C'est gentil mais de toute façon j'ai trop chaud avec la cuisson.

Cannelle se tourna vers la chaise derrière elle et Hugo remarqua son tatouage.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda t-il en touchant le dessin. Cannelle se retourna brusquement. Oh désolé ça te fait mal?

-Non, non tu m'as surprise. C'est, c'est une marque qui est apparue quand j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour la première fois. Il y a 12 ans.

-Quoi? Mais tu avais 5 ans!

-Oui. Et ma mère avait beaucoup de mal pour le caché mais avec la magie elle y est arrivée.

-Remontres le moi! La jeune femme se tourna. C'est un Triskel.

-Un quoi? C'est quoi ça?

-Un triskel, c'est un signe celtique. C'est tout ce que je sais. En tout cas il est très joli et bien placé. Ça te va bien. Dit-il en remettant en place le col de Cannelle en place mais n'otant pas sa main pour autant.

-Merci. Dit-elle en se retournant au trois quarts. Ta mère va faire des recherches là dessus. Et je pense qu'avec le nom ça l'aidera beaucoup. Parles-en à ta mère!

-Me parler de quoi? Demanda Hermione qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre faisant sursauter les adolescents et Hugo plus particulièrement qui ôta sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Ce dernier se jeta sur sa mère et la pris dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin. La maman surprise répondit à son étreinte en serrant fort son fils dans ses bras.

-Avant toutes choses maman, je suis tellement désolé pour hier soir. Je te promets que je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je pensais te faire ton petit-déjeuner préféré mais Nelle m'a devancé. À l'entente de son nouveau surnom, la jeune femme se retourna vers Hugo avec un regard interrogateur. Oh désolé, tu n'aimes pas?

-Euh si, si, je suis juste un peu surprise! J'ai fait des crêpes. dit-elle changeant de conversation en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Merci Cannie et mon chéri, le fait que tu te sois levé aux aurores pour me faire plaisir est déjà un exploit que je prends volontiers comme des excuses. Tu es une marmotte comme ton père alors que tu sois là à 8h du matin c'est génial! Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas mon poussin mais ne le redis plus.

-Et toi maman tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler "mon poussin" pour me donner plus d'importance. Ça fait l'effet inverse.

-Bien! Nous allons sur le chemin de traverse pour les derniers achats de Noël. Allez réveiller Erwan et Dan, ton père est sous la douche, il arrive.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Erwan et Cannelle ne se souvenait pas de ce moyen de transport sorcier et avaient quelques craintes quand Ron leur avait dit que c'était un peu brutal. Vint le tour de Cannelle qui entra dans la cheminée. Elle prononça la formule et ferma les yeux s'attendant à tomber sur le sol dur mais elle sentit cependant deux bras la rattraper. Elle fut surprise en levant les yeux de voir qu'elle était tombée dans les bras de Dan. Ce dernier croisa le regard argenté de l'adolescente et en fut troublé. Il ressentit une décharge électrique le parcourir, le genre de décharge qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait vu sa voisine aménager il y a trois ans. Cela ne lui plût pas du tout car il avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami n'était pas indifférent à la jeune femme même si par fierté il ne l'avouerai jamais. Il remis Cannelle sur pied et s'écarta d'elle allant rejoindre son ami. Cannelle fut surprise de son comportement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la détresse émotionnelle du jeune homme et elle prenait son comportement pour du dédains. Elle en fut donc vexée. Erwan avait atterri quand à lui près de Ron qui l'attrapa à bout de bras avant qu'il ne tombe. Hermione et Ron sortirent de la pièce et quand Erwan y regarda plus attentivement, cela ressemblait à une arrière boutique.

Hugo prit la main de Cannelle et s'apprêta à sortir. La jeune femme surprise ne bougez pas et Hugo se retourna pour voir quel était le problème. Voyant le regard un peu perdu de la jeune femme il lui sourit! C'était ce sourire qu'elle voulait voir sur son visage. Elle sourit en retour et alors que Hugo se remit en marche, attrapa la main de Dan qui était à ses côtés. Là encore l'adolescent ressentit cette décharge mais la laissa faire. Ils arrivèrent dans une boutique sensationnelle pleine de monde, haute en couleur et dans laquelle transpirait la joie de vivre. Ils tentaient de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et arrivèrent finalement au comptoir. Erwan remarqua que la personne derrière le comptoir était tout aussi rousse que Ron. Et au vue de l'air de famille, il en jugea qu'ils devaient être frères.

- Hé ptit frère! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien Georgie! Et toi?

- Et bien comme tu vois, les affaires marchent pour le mieux. À ce que je vois tu as amené toute la troupe et plus encore!

- Oui je te présente Erwan et Cannelle Mali. Et Dan Shestter l'ami d'Hugo.

- Harry m'a parlé de vous deux. Ils sont aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et toi Hugo viens embrasser ton oncle préféré!

- Qui te dis que c'est toi mon oncle préféré? Dit l'adolescent en donnant une accolade à son oncle.

- Cannelle... Commença t-il en se tournant vers la demoiselle. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Dan et celui-ci aux vues du regard de son ami la lâcha précipitamment en détournant le regard. Hugo se tourna vers son oncle en tentant de cacher sa colère. Je disais Cannelle et Erwan ne sont jamais venus sur le Chemin de Traverse!

- Et bien vous allez adorer! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer jeunes gens.

- Venez, nous allons faire le plein de farces.

- Et doucement quand même! Pour vous ça sera 30% de rabais!

- Tonton Georges, si tu veux être mon préféré, il faut mettre les moyens! Dit-il en s'en allant avec les autres.

- Il t'a bien eu sur ce coup mon frère!

Une fois sortis de la boutique de Georges, ils se rendirent chez Ollivander. Le frère et la soeur ne savaient pas où donner de la tête. Tous ces gens, toute cette animation et effervescence c'était impressionnant. Ils étaient passé par Gringotts, un édifice tout de travers gardé par des gobelins, ils avaient croisé des sorciers, et Cannelle se dit que certains d'entre eux étaient vraiment étranges et que heureusement qu'ils ne se promenaient pas chez les moldus! Hugo et Dan avaient l'air de deux gamins, courant partout, allant dans les magasins de friandises ou de Quiddish ce qui faisait bien rire Erwan et Cannelle. Ils avaient grandi dans un monde moldu, complètement étranger au monde de la magie finalement. Bien sûr ils étaient au courant de tout ce qui concernait la magie mais leur mère leur avait interdit d'employer la magie pour ne pas qu'ils soient repérés. Seul Erwan avait eu un entrainement pour le transplanage et possédait une baguette. Il fallait donc en acheter une à Cannelle et tentait de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle avait raté en deux semaines, avant qu'elle ne rentre à Poudlard. Elle connaissait les sortilèges, les potions... Car son frère les lui avait apprise, mais elle n'avait pratiqué depuis l'incident.

Les garçons restèrent à l'extérieur et Hermione rentra avec Cannelle.

- Bonjour M. Ollivander.

- Oh Mrs Weasley bien le bonjour. Je ne crois pas que cette jeune fille fasse partie de votre famille!

- Non en effet mais elle est notre garde. Je vous présente Cannelle Mali. Cannie je te présente M. Ollivander. Nous allons te choisir une baguette ma chérie.

- Mais maman disait qu'avec mon pouvoir, cela pourrait être une erreur.

- Étant donné que nous ne connaissons pas bien tes capacités et ton pouvoir, nous allons te choisir une baguette pour voir si cela va te convenir.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser Mrs Weasley, c'est la baguette qui va choisir cette jeune fille! Bien. Voyons voir.

Cannelle testa cinq baguettes avant qu'une en particulier la choisisse. C'était une très jolie baguette avec des motifs floraux en bois de prunelier et crin de licorne et 37,5 cm. Quand elles ressortirent, elles surprirent les garçons en compagnie d'Harry, Ginny et deux de leurs enfants.

- Oh Bonjour vous! Lily arrêtes de grandir dis donc!

- Bonjour tata! Dit Lily en question. Et toi tu dois être Cannelle. Ton frère et Hugo ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur toi. Lily Potter, la cousine préférée d'Hugo!

-Enchantée. Tu as vu juste, Cannelle Mali.

Cannelle était étonnée par la grandeur de Lily. C'était surprenant mais c'est peut être parce qu'elle était minuscule à côté. Cannelle était un peu jalouse de Lily, donc elle était grande, svelte et athlétique où elle était petite et non sportive, de longs cheveux roux flamboyants et volumineux là où les siens étaient ternes et trop lisses et d'autres qualités physiques qu'elle n'avait pas. Enfin qu'elle croyait ne pas avoir. Lily semblait être le genre de personne pleine d'énergie et de fougue mais avec un sacré caractère. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avança à son tour vers Cannelle et se présenta comme le frère de Lily, Albus Potter. Il était à peu prés de la taille d'Hugo, brun avec les mêmes yeux verts pétillants que sa soeur. Harry présenta alors sa femme, Ginny Weasley Potter. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ron. D'après ce qu'Erwan lui avait glissé à l'oreille, c'était une grande famille.

- On va vous acheter un balai! Il vous en faut un pour Poudlard.

- Euh Hugo, on ne sait pas voler. On a jamais appris à voler sur un balai. Intervint Erwan quand il vit son nouvel ami s'enflammer.

- QUOI? Mais il faut y remédier tout de suite.

- J'ai le vertige Hugo! Dit timidement Cannelle.

- Oh! Dans ce cas ça va être difficile. Tu n'as jamais joué au Quiddish alors.

- Non trop d'émotions pour moi! Tu comprends?

- Oui bien sûr, trop d'émotion. Mais je te ferais quand même voler, tu verras tout est mieux vu de là haut.

Cannelle lui sourit alors en acquiesçant. Dan les regarda et ressenti alors une pointe de jalousie. Jamais il n'avait été jaloux de son meilleur ami. Et les toutes nouvelles émotions qu'il ressentait envers Cannelle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.


	5. Chapter 5 Noel chez les Weasley

Me suis trompée dans les chapitres et j'ai oublié le chapitre de Noël :(

Chapitre 5: Noël chez les Weasley.

Erwan était en train de préparer sa valise. Lors de leur visite sur le chemin de Traverse il y a deux jours, Ron et Hermione avaient insisté pour acheter quelques vêtements pour lui et Cannelle. Il était à la fois impressionné et ravie de voir à quel point sa soeur faisait comme progrès au niveau de la magie. Lui seul avait été formé à la magie par son beau-père, sa mère préférant éviter que Cannelle soit découverte en pratiquant la magie. Erwan avait toujours trouvé que c'était quand même un peu extrême mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire après tout. Sa mère et son beau père lui manquaient énormément et surtout en cette période de fête mais il se sentait bien dans cette famille. Et il avait remarqué que Cannelle avait retrouvé le sourire, en partie grâce aux garçons et aussi grâce à Lily. Il s'inquiétait cependant du regard que Hugo et Dan portaient sur sa soeur. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans leur tête, après tout, malgré sa vie compliquée, il était lui aussi un adolescent de 17 ans avec ses hormones en ébullition. Il avait eu une petite amie pendant 1 an, la seule qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, il avait été vraiment amoureux de cette fille, Emeline. Il avait eu le coeur brisé quand son père avait été muté au Canada. Et là pour la première fois depuis cette histoire, il avait posé les yeux sur une autre jeune femme, Lily Potter. Cette fille était pleine de vie et semblait avoir un tempérament de feu. Tout le contraire de lui finalement qui était plutôt du genre calme et introverti. Mais cette boule d'énergie d'1m70 avait attiré son depuis deux jours, il n'avait que son visage souriant en tête. Il tentait cependant de se concentrer sur l'apprentissage de la magie pour sa soeur. Cette dernière apprenait les sortilèges, les enchantements et les potions. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait une préférence pour les sortilèges et le fait que ça lui soit enseigné par Hugo et Ron n'y était certainement pas pour rien. Hugo avait signalé à sa mère que le tatouage de Cannelle était un Triskel et cette dernière avait bien avancé dans ses recherches. Ils avaient tous cependant décidé de s'arrêter pendant deux jours pour Noël. Ses pensées furent perturbées par des coups frappés à la porte. Après avoir donné l'autorisation à la personne d'entrer, Erwan se tourna et découvrit que cette personne était sa soeur.

-Hé, ça va toi? Dit-il en prenant sa soeur par l'épaule. Voyant le regard triste de sa soeur il comprit que non. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-J'ai honte Erwan!

-Honte de quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

-Rien, j'ai honte car je suis heureuse ici!

-Moi aussi je suis bien ici. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça.

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Je m'en veux de ne pas être plus triste. Je suis triste, ils me manquent bien sur mais je me sens bien ici et ils arrivent à atténuer ma peine.

-Oh ce n'est que ça? Je ressens la même chose que toi mais je suis sur que maman et Ed n'auraient pas voulu que tu t'en veuille d'être bien dans cette famille. Tu sais ce que je me dis que de là haut, c'est peut-être eux qui nous ont envoyé chez la famille Weasley!

-Oui tu as peut-être raison. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois mon frère! Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi ptite soeur! Ta valise est terminée?

-Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à la descendre. Dépêches toi! Tu es pire qu'une fille! Je ne pense pas que tu as besoin de tant de vêtements pour deux jours! À moins que tu ne veuille faire bonne impression sur Lily!

Cannelle sourit et sortit avant de se prendre la paire de chaussette que son frère venait de lui envoyer. Elle fonça alors sur Dan qui sortait de sa chambre.

-Oups désolée! Dit-elle rougissante.

-Mais ce n'est rien! Tu es une demie portion donc tu ne fais pas bien mal!

-Hé! Dit-elle en le frappant sur le bras!

-Nelle j'ai... Hugo venait de remonter et vit son meilleur ami près de Cannelle dans le couloir! Ses yeux trahissaient son sentiment à ce moment et Dan l'avait remarqué.

-Oui Hugo tu as...? Demanda Cannelle.

-J'ai descendu ta valise avec les nôtres.

-Merci mais tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Oh elle n'était pas lourde! Dan je peux te parler un instant? Tu nous excuses Nelle?

-Bien sur. Je vous attends en bas.

Hugo alla dans sa chambre, Dan à sa suite. Il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

-À quoi tu joues Dan?

-Comment ça?

-À quoi tu joues avec Cannelle?

-À rien, elle m'a foncé dessus alors que je sortais de la chambre.

-Je ne parle pas que de cette scène mais j'ai remarqué que tu la regardais différemment depuis deux jours.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

-Oh je t'en pris Dan! On se connais depuis qu'on a 11 ans! Tu ne regarde pas Lily de la même façon!

-Lily est mon amie et ta cousine! Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu as sur le coeur hein! Comme tu le dis si bien, on se connaît depuis nos 11 ans, je te connais par coeur. Tu es jaloux tout simplement!

-Oh ne sois pas stupide!

-Écoutes, oublies ça! Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être! C'est Noël! Ne gâches rien ok? Je descends. Nous allons bientôt partir.

Hugo laissa son ami partir mais il n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu que Dan avait un comportement différent envers Cannelle d'une part mais aussi envers lui. Il connaissait à peine cette fille et pourtant Dan avait raison, il était jaloux. Mais jaloux de quoi? Il ne savait pas exactement la nature de ses sentiments. Mais avait-il seulement des sentiments? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il aimait la présence de Cannelle, il n'aimait pas la voir triste, elle l'avait vexé en le giflant et pourtant tout ce qu'il retenait c'était ses grands yeux gris devenus foncés par la colère posaient sur lui. Il aimait les sourires qu'elle n'avait rien que pour lui. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus se laisser avoir mais Cannelle était exceptionnelle et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son image, de son si beau visage. Il secoua la tête et son regard se posa sur l'adolescente qui était sur la terrasse. Il avait neigé cette nuit et tout était recouvert de neige fraîche dans le jardin des Weasley. La jeune femme était accroupie dans la neige et elle mettait des miettes de pain. Hugo sourit à cette vision. Elle portait une robe en laine beige et des collants noirs avec des bottes fourrées. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. La jeune femme sentant le regard dans son dos leva les yeux et lui sourit. Un sourire chaleureux qu'il aimait pensé qu'elle ne lui faisait qu'à lui. Il lui rendit son sourire mais fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées.

-Cannie aime beaucoup la neige, elle a toujours aimé ça. Mais où nous habitions, malgré que nous étions dans le nord de la France, la neige ne tenait pas plus de 2 semaines et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, pas comme aujourd'hui.

-Il y en aura plus à Loustry, chez mes grands parents. Elle pourra en profiter.

-Ma soeur est fragile, ne la fais pas souffrir!

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention! Et je pense au contraire que ta soeur est plus forte que nous ne semblons le croire.

-Oui probablement. Tu viens, nous devons descendre.

Hugo allait détourner son regard de Cannelle mais une dernière vint le perturber. Dan venait d'arriver près d'elle et de mettre son manteau sur ses épaules. Hugo devait se faire à l'idée qu'il était jaloux. C'est donc légèrement fâché qu'il partit à la suite d'Erwan.

-Ça va Hugo? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche? Demanda Cannelle voyant le visage contrarié de son nouvel ami.

-Ouais ça va c'est bon! Dit-il un peu trop énervé. Voyant le visage de Cannelle s'attrister, il savait qu'il y avait été un peu fort. Il prit le menton de Cannelle et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Désolé, rien qui ne te concerne! Ne t'inquiètes pas. La jeune femme lui sourit alors.

-Bien, Dan et Erwan vous transplanerez avec Hermione et Cannelle et Hugo avec moi. Intervint Ron.

Les groupes se formèrent et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier où ils furent accueillis par Mrs Weasley toujours égale à elle même.

-Oh mes chéris vous voilà! Vous êtes les premiers. Bonjour mon grand, comment vas-tu? Et toi Hermione ma chérie? Tu es resplendissante.

-Merci Molly! Je vous présente Cannelle et Erwan Mali. Les enfants, je vous présente Molly Weasley, ma belle mère.

-Oh mes chéris! S'exclama la vieille dame en prenant les deux jeunes gens dans ses petits bras. Arthur m'a expliqué la situation. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous. Mais malgré tout, malgré le chagrin dans votre coeur, je sais que vos parents auraient voulu que vous vous amusiez un peu. En tout cas moi en tant que mère, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu pour les enfants. Mais trêve de mauvaises pensées. Vous êtes en sécurité chez mes enfants!

-Merci Mrs Weasley. C'est gentil de nous accueillir.

-Molly ma chérie, appelle moi Molly.

-Bonjour grand mère! Intervint Hugo qui n'avait pas vu sa grand mère depuis plusieurs mois.

-Oh Merlin mon ptit chéri arrêtes de grandir! Tu as l'air en forme! Je suis si contente de te voir!

La grand mère serra tant bien que mal son petit fils dans ses bras et fit une accolade à Dan. Bien Hugo mon chéri je te laisse faire la visite et prendre place dans les chambres.

-Oui grand mère. Hugo prit sa valise et celle de Cannelle et ils montèrent aux étages. Bien, alors les garçons dans les chambres du premier et les filles dans celles du deuxième, les parents seront au troisième et les grands parents au rez de chaussée. Dan peux-tu prendre mon sac s'il te plaît, je vais montrer sa chambre à Cannelle.

-ATTENDS COUSIN ADORÉ! Hurla Lily du rez de chaussée. Une fois à leur côté elle se jeta dans les bras de son cousin, puis serra Cannelle dans ses bras. Viens Cannie, allons prendre place dans notre chambre.

-Et nous on a pas le droit à un bonjour? Se plaignit Dan.

-Oh excusez moi! Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez dans votre chambre. Bonjour Dany! Bonjour Erwan! Ce dernier rougit quand la jeune femme lui donna l'accolade, ce qui fit rire Cannelle.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent d'aller faire une partie de boule de neige et ils s'en donnèrent à coeur joie. Cannelle était heureuse, elle adorait la neige et là il y en avait des tonnes! Hugo et Dan l'aidèrent à faire un bonhomme de neige et ensuite ils rentrèrent pour se sécher et boire une boisson chaude.

Erwan fit une partie d'échec avec Hugo, Cannelle révisait ses sortilèges avec Lily et Dan lisait. La fin d'après midi fut mouvementée avec l'arrivée de George et sa petite famille, Angelina, Fred Junior et Roxanne.

Les enfants étaient ravis de se revoir et Cannelle et Erwan avaient de plus en plus l'impression de faire partis de cette famille. La soirée se passa autour d'un bon repas préparé par Molly, Ginny et Hermione et se termina dans les chambres, les filles de leur côté et les garçons du leur.

Le lendemain, jour de Noël, les premiers debout furent les garçons. Enfin plus particulièrement Hugo et Fred qui se donnèrent un malin plaisir de réveiller les autres occupants de leur chambre et les filles à l'étage.

-Hugo tu exagères! Il est à peine 9h! Se plaignit Roxanne qui se remit dans ses couvertures.

-Oui mais c'est Noël! Debout, les cadeaux sont en place!

-Ben mets les miens de côté! Je dors encore!

-Pfff. Nelle tu descends avec moi?

Cannelle ne put résister à l'air enfantin d'Hugo, prit la main d'Hugo et sortit de son lit. Elle mit le pull que Hugo lui avait finalement laissé et le suivit jusqu'en bas. En effet, elle fut surprise de la quantité de cadeaux qui se trouvait en dessous du sapin. Et encore, tout les enfants et petits enfants Weasley n'étaient pas là. Elle resta en retrait avec son frère et regarda Hugo, Dan et Lily fouiller dans la masse de présents. Ils faisaient des tas en regardant les noms. Hugo et Lily se levèrent et prirent respectivement la soeur et le frère par la main pour les rapprocher.

-Tiens Cannie ceux là sont pour toi! Dit Lily en lui tendant une pile de cadeaux plus ou moins volumineux. Et ceux là sont pour toi Erwan.

Le frére et la soeur furent surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir des cadeaux des membres de la famille alors qu'ils ne les connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Ils entreprirent d'ouvrir chacun leur présents. Cannelle reçu un livre sur l'histoire d'harry, Ron et Hermione, écrit par cette dernière, un livres sur l'histoire de Poudlard de la part de Dan, un album des Bizars brothers, un célèbre groupe de rock sorcier super beau d'après Lily, un hibou de la part de Ron et Hermione et une magnifique plume personnalisée de la part d'Hugo. Erwan quand à lui, reçu un balai, le dernier brossdur de la part de Ron et Hermione, une chouette de la part de Lily et ses parents, un livre sur le Quiddish de la part de Dan, une paire de gants en peau de dragon de la part d'Hugo.

Ils étaient heureux, cette famille avait pensé à eux pour Noël, et pas qu'un peu! Cannelle eut un regard triste qui n'échappa pas à Dan.

-Hé ça va? Ça ne te plaît pas?

-Si si bien sûr! Mais je suis triste, nous n'avons rien pour vous.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien voyons! Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça! Viens là! Il la prit par l'épaule et la serra contre lui sous le regard jaloux d'Hugo. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily qui mit cela dans un coin de sa tête pour en reparler avec son cousin.

Lorsque les adultes furent levés, les cadeaux continuèrent à s'ouvrir et Cannelle et Erwan ne manquèrent pas de remercier tout le monde pour les présents auxquels ils avaient eu le droit. L'après midi, les jeunes sortirent pour tester en partie leur cadeau et Cannelle se mit sur un banc, sous un rayon de soleil pour commencer à lire l'histoire de ses hôtes.

-Viens Nelle, j'ai quelque chose pour toi et ton frère. Hugo tendait sa main et Cannelle curieuse la prit et le suivit jusqu'au bord de la rivière un peu plus loin.

Erwan les attendait sur le chemin avec son nouveau balai. Il était aussi curieux que sa soeur et il se demandait bien pourquoi Hugo les voulait tout les deux. Au bord de la rivière, il y avait deux rectangles en papier avec des inscriptions écrites en étranger.

-Ce sont des lanternes en papier. Il faut les allumer et les mettre à l'eau. Dans la religion asiatique, ces lanternes peuvent célébrer les personnes défuntes. Elles flottent sur les eaux et quand elles s'éteignent, cela signifie que les défunts sont sereins, qu'ils sont passés de l'autre côté. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être le bon jour pour faire cela.

Hugo appréhendait la réaction de ses amis. Il espérait que cela leur ferait plaisir. Cannelle qui regardait les lanternes, leva ses yeux humides vers Hugo et le serra dans ses bras. Hugo mit ses bras autour de l'adolescente et posa sa tête sur ses cheveux qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'humer. Il adorait l'odeur de ses cheveux, cette odeur sucrée, épicée. Cela lui faisait penser au chocolat chaud et aux biscuits de sa grand mère. Il leva son regard sur Erwan qui le gratifia d'un signe de tête reconnaissant. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi voilés de tristesse. Cannelle se détacha et prit la main de son frère pour aller allumer les lanternes. Ils les mirent ensuite à l'eau et les lanternes flottèrent.

-On verra mieux d'en haut tu sais. Dit Hugo en se tournant vers Cannelle. Erwan montes sur ton balai et suit les lanternes, après elles vont disparaître derrière les roseaux. Viens Nelle.

-Mais je... Je ne suis pas rassurée par l'altitude. Je... J'ai un peu peur.

-Tu as confiance en moi? La jeune femme acquiesça et finit par accepter la main tendue d'Hugo pour monter ensuite derrière lui. Accroches toi bien. Je t'avais dit que je te ferais voler non?

La jeune femme sourit et se cramponna quand il décolla. Au début, Cannelle ferma les yeux mais Hugo posa sa main sur les siennes, ce qui eu l'effet de la rassurée un peu et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. elle sentait le léger vent froid sur son visage. Elle savait que voler seule, elle ne le pourrait jamais mais voler avec quelqu'un, oui pourquoi pas renouveler l'experience. Ils volèrent au dessus de la rivière, suivant les lanternes. L'une d'entre elle s'éteignit mais la deuxième resta allumée. Ce qui attrista quelque peu les adolescents. C'était celle de leur beau père qui était toujours allumée et les jeunes espéraient que cela n'était que coïncidence et durent retourner au Terrier car la nuit tombait.

Ils atterrirent et une fois que Hugo eu rangé son balai, Cannelle se jeta à son cou et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci Hugo, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir. Je suis sûre maintenant que Maman et Ed sont en paix. Dit-elle une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

-De rien Nelle. Dit-il en lui essuyant la joue de son pouce. Et je suis sûr que ton père est en paix malgré que la lanterne ne se soit pas éteinte tout de suite. Je pense qu'elle doit Être éteinte maintenant, il a juste mis un peu plus de temps. La jeune femme sourit à nouveau et prit Hugo par la main.

-Viens, je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud pour te remercier.

-Avec de la Cannelle?

-Oui avec de la Cannelle gourmand!

À la vue d'Hugo et Cannelle si complices, la jeune femme serrant Hugo dans ses bras, Dan ressenti à son tour une vague de jalousie l'envahir. Il tenta de chasser cette pensée et d'imaginer le visage de sa voisine qu'il aimait jusque là mais il n'y arriva pas. Il ne craignait que cette attirance ne brise son amitié et il ne le souhaitait pourtant pas.


	6. Chapter 6 Poudlard

Je n'arrêtes pas de m'excuser mais vraiment je suis navrée de tout ce retard. j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire et l'ordinateur étant à l'étage, je n'ai pas la force de trimballer mon gros ventre jusqu'en haut :(

Pour me faire pardonner, je mets deux chapitre d'un coup pour chaque fic :)

Chapitre 6: Poudlard.

Cannelle était inquiète. Demain son frère et elle iraient pour la première fois dans la célèbre école de sorcier. Il est vrai que grâce à la famille Weasley et Dan, elle avait fait de gros progrès mais elle savait que la route serait encore longue pour atteindre le niveau d'un septième année. Hermione n'avait pourtant pas l'air inquiète à ce sujet. Elle lui avait certifié qu'elle et Erwan avaient réussi à assimiler en quelques jours l'essentiel du programme allant de la première à la sixième année. Mais ils devaient encore voir des tonnes de sortilèges. Elle était en train de lire l'histoire de Poudlard, afin de ne pas être prise au dépourvu en arrivant là bas même si elle savait parfaitement que Lily, Hugo et Dan serait toujours avec elle et son frère afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas dans les gigantesques couloirs du château. Elle était jalouse d'Erwan et de son sang froid en toutes circonstances. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par cette rentrée. Ron leur avait dit que toutes les dispositions avaient été prises et que pour plus de sécurité, ils n'auraient pas besoin de passer sous le choipeau et qu'ils seraient directement à Gryffondor avec Hugo, Lily et Dan. Elle tournait la bague que sa mère lui avait légué peu de temps avant qu'elle ne meurt. Elle aurait tant aimé lui parler de sa nouvelle vie. De Ron et Hermione, combien ils étaient adorables avec eux, de Lily qu'elle avait envie de considérer comme une soeur mais qu'Erwan n'avait pas ce genre de pensées à son égard, de Dan qui malgré le fait qu'il avait un comportement étrange avec elle, était gentil et plutôt mignon, et enfin elle aurait aimé lui parlait d'Hugo. Tantôt ils se disputaient, rien de bien méchant, des broutilles et tantôt ils étaient complices. Elle aurait voulu dire à sa mère comme il était craquant quand il était fâché, ses yeux si clairs virant au foncé et sa grande taille imposante, il paraissait si viril. La jeune femme avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de lutter contre le fait qu'elle trouvait Hugo craquant. À l'heure actuelle, il lui faisait la tête car elle l'avait battu lors d'un duel, devant son père. Une défaite cuisante qui avait mis à mal son orgueil de mâle. Bref elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal donc elle laissé passer la tempête.

-J'ai trouvé, enfin j'ai trouvé! Hermione venait de rentrer chez elle et surprit l'adolescente qui sursauta dans le fauteuil. Ah Cannie tu es là! Justement je disais que j'avais trouvé la signification de ton tatouage. Le triskel est le symbole celte. Son nom vient du grec "triskelês" qui veut dire à trois jambes. Il a plusieurs significations. C'est avant tout un porte bonheur mais à l'origine ce devait être un symbole solaire. Ses trois branches réunies représente la triplicité dans l'unité. Cela peut représenter les trois dieux celtiques: Lúgh, Daghda, Ogme. La déesse unique sous ses trois aspects : fille, mère, épouse. Mais le plus souvent cela représente les trois éléments dynamiques : eau, air, feu. La terre en serait le centre. La courbure des branches serait symbole de vie. Le sens du triskel a aussi son importance. Celui représenté par ton tatouage est dans le sens bénéfique, allant de gauche à droite. Le sens maléfique en serait donc son contraire.* Et je pense que dans ton cas il s'agit réellement des éléments vu ce que ton frère a pu nous dire sur la première apparition de ton pouvoir, cette sensation de brûlure, de chaleur intense. Je vais creuser cette piste. Je pense que dans le sens où ton tatouage est gravé dans le sens bénéfique, il y a peut-être moyen de contrôler ça. Je ne pense pas que ton pouvoir soit maléfique pour toi.

-Attendez Hermione vous allez trop vite. Donc si je résume bien, mon tatouage représente les 3 éléments, enfin quatre avec l'air et cela voudrait dire que j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler ces éléments en question!

-Ça je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à creuser de ce côté là oui. Et surtout, je ne pense pas que cela serait dangereux pour toi.

-Ok c'est impressionnant quand même! Si cela est vrai, vous vous rendez compte, contrôler les éléments, c'est pas rien!

-Oui en effet. Où sont les garçons? Je vais leur raconter.

-Erwan et Dan font un duel sous le regard de Ron et Hugo boude dans sa chambre.

-Je ne boude pas dans ma chambre! Dit bougon Hugo en entrant dans le salon.

-Si tu boudes parce que je t'ai battu au duel!

-Tu ne m'as pas battu mais je t'ai laissé gagner! Ce n'est pas pareil!

-Oh que tu es de mauvaise foi! Je t'ai désarmé en un rien de temps qu'il n'a fallu pour dire Ouf!

-On ne va pas recommencer cette dispute, tu sais que j'ai raison mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre!

-Non c'est toi qui ne veux pas admettre que je t'ai battu devant ton père! Ton orgueil en prend un coup hein?

Les deux querelleurs s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et Hugo était subjugué par le regard électrique de Cannelle. Il n'aimait se disputer avec elle que pour ce regard qu'elle ne posait que sur lui. Car oui elle avait raison, elle l'avait battu à plate couture mais ça il ne lui avouerait jamais. Leur petite querelle fit rire Hermione ce qui les fit stopper aussitôt.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire? Demanda un peu trop vivement Hugo qui fut tiré de sa contemplation.

-Vous me faites penser à ton père et moi à votre âge! On se chamailler toujours pour des bêtises!

-C'est elle qui a commencé!

-Quoi? Mais...

-Ça suffit, ne recommencez pas s'il vous plaît! Suivez moi, j'ai du nouveau sur le pouvoir de Cannie. Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers le jardin suivit d'Hugo qui venait de passer la langue à Cannelle.

-Oh mais c'est très mature cette réaction! De toute façon si ce que ta mère a trouvé, il va falloir t'habituer à être battu Na!

-Rrrr ce que tu peux être agaçante!

Oh oui ça elle était agaçante mais il ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça. Lorsqu'ils se disputaient, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Une fois dans le jardin et après avoir embrassé son mari, ce qui avait fait grimacer leur fils, elle répéta alors au petit groupe ce qu'elle venait de dire à Cannelle.

Ça y est, le grand jour était arrivé et Cannelle avait une boule au ventre et n'avait pas déjeuné. Ils étaient arrivé à la gare et lorsqu'elle vit Dan, Ron et Hermione passer dans le mur, sa bule au ventre s'intensifia.

-Ça va Nelles? Tu es toute pâle? Demanda Hugo inquiet.

-Parce que je suis plus colorée d'habitude peut-être!

-Hé oh ne t'énerves pas!

-Désolée mais je suis nerveuse, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-N'ai pas peur Cannie, je vais passer avant toi et je t'attends de l'autre côté. Tenta de la rassurer Erwan.

-Il n'y a pas que le passage, mais Poudlard me fait peur!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là moi et il y a Lily aussi.

-Et Dan!

-Oui et Dan. Concéda Hugo. Et il y aura mon père et Harry. Bon ça par contre moi je m'en passerais bien mais ils seront là si tu as besoin d'eux. Je vais aller à la suite d'Erwan, ce n'est pas douloureux ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'attends de l'autre côté.

Hugo passa et Cannelle respira un bon coup et se lança contre la parois de brique. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était de l'autre côté et elle la vit. La grosse locomotive rouge, imposante, rugissante et crachant sa fumée blanche. Elle était émerveillée. Hugo sourit, il se doutait qu'elle allait être éblouie par le train. Cannelle délaissa la vision de la locomotive et se focalisa sur les alentours. Ils y avait des centaines d'élèves allant de 11 à 17 ans accompagnés de leurs parents. Elle aimait de plus en plus le monde de la magie. C'était merveilleux, cela lui faisait penser aux contes de fée de son enfance. Une fois arrivée au niveau de Ron et Hermione, elle n'eut pas le temps de quoi que ce soit qu'une tornade rousse s'abattit sur elle. Lily venait en effet d'arriver avec sa mère et apparemment l'adolescente était ravie de revoir sa nouvelle amie. Ils dirent au revoir aux adultes, Hermione leur certifiant qu'elle leur enverrait du nouveau dés qu'elle en saurait plus. Ils s'installèrent dans un wagon vide dans le fond du train et le voyage se fit s'en problème, Cannelle et Erwan profitant du paysage pendant que Dan et Lily faisaient une bataille explosive. Hugo lui regardait par la fenêtre, le regard vague.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du train Erwan et Cannelle furent surpris par l'immensité de l'édifice qui s'imposait devant eux. Dan et Hugo se mirent de chaque côté de Cannelle et Lily à côté d'Erwan.

-C'est magnifique! J'ai l'impression d'être la Belle au bois dormant!

-Et bien bienvenue au château Princesse! Dit Dan en lui souriant. Cannelle lui sourit en retour ce qui ne plu pas à Hugo.

Le regard de Cannelle se reposa sur le château. C'est là qu'elle prit conscience que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout. Son lycée ne lui manquait pas du tout, elle se sentait chez elle ici, dans son monde. Le château brillait de milles feux, et la neige le rendait encore plus beau. Elle regarda son frère et lui aussi avait les yeux pétillants. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et montèrent dans la calèche. Leurs malles et autres effets personnels furent pris en charge et ils allèrent se mettre à table. Hugo, Dan et Lily leur donnèrent quelques explications sur la grande salle, les maisons...

-Bonjour Hugo! Tu nous présentes tes nouveaux amis!

Une jeune adolescente venait d'arriver avec deux de ses amies. Elle était blonde aux cheveux mi longs parfaitement coiffés dans un carré plongeant stricte et avait des yeux marrons en amandes sublimés par un maquillage charbonneux.

-Heu oui! Je vous présente Erwan et Cannelle Mali. Erwan, Nelle je vous présente Alina, Beth et Clara.

-Enchantée! Dit faussement la blonde qui devait être Alina. Nelle, Humpf c'est mignon!

-Non pour toi ça sera Cannelle ou Cannie. Il n'y a que Hugo qui l'appelle Nelle. Intervint Lily ce qui fit rougir Cannelle.

-Ah oui tiens donc! À bientôt alors CANNIE. Les trois adolescentes partirent s'installer au centre de la table des Gryffondors.

-Des vipères! Hugo est sorti avec Alina l'année dernière.

-Lily! Dit ce dernier géné.

-Ben quoi c'est vrai! Elle n'en avait que pour nos célèbres parents. Alors quand il la laissé tombé, je peux te dire qu'elle était très fâchée.

-Lily tu n'étais pas obligée de rappeler l'erreur monumentale que j'ai faite.

-Oh ça va! Ah McGo se lève.

-Silence s'il vous plaît. J'aimerai vous informer que des petits changements ont eu lieu pendant les vacances de Noël. En effet, deux de vos professeurs ont été remplacés car ils ont eu des impératifs. Un enfant pour Mrs Fly et un problème de santé pour M. Boutynx. Donc comme vous pouvez le constater, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal sera et sera le professeur de vol et de Quiddish.

Des acclamations se firent entendre et la directrice eut bien du mal à finir son discours. Une fois que tous eurent terminé leur repas, ils montèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le frère et la soeur ressemblaient à deux enfants dans un magasin de jouet. Ils ne savaient pas où donner de la tête. Entre les tableaux qui bougeaient, les escaliers facétieux, les armures qui les observaient... Ils ne savaient plus que regarder. Ils furent rapidement dans leur salle commune et encore une fois, la chaleur de la pièce les faisait se sentir chez eux, à leur place. Lily et Hugo étaient assaillis de toutes parts par d'autres élèves qui leur parlaient de leurs pères et de combien ils devaient être fiers d'être leur enfants. Choses qu'ils auraient voulu éviter.

-Prends ton manteau Cannie. Je vais te montrer le château sous un autre angle. Lui murmura Dan. Elle se retourna et le vit avec son balai. Elle déglutit car elle n'avait pas encore bien l'habitude du vol en balai.

Elle le suivi néanmoins jusqu'au parc et monta derrière lui. Elle se cramponna lorsqu'il s'éleva dans les airs. Il avait une manière différente de voler qu'Hugo. Il était plus vif, plus nerveux. Une fois dans les airs, elle profita de la vue du château mais aussi des alentours. C'était magnifique. Elle posa sa tête sur le dos de Dan et resserra son étreinte. Ils volèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes et Dan redescendit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du château en silence. Dan avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure et de montrer voir même d'avouer qu'il avait une attirance pour Cannelle. Oui c'est vrai qu'il se mettrait à dos Hugo mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette encore en retrait pour son meilleur ami? Il s'était arrêté afin de trouver le meilleur moyen d'en parler à Cannelle. Il n'avait jamais été trés doué pour ce genre de chose mais si cette fois ci il laissé faire les choses, il serait encore le dindon de la farce. Cannelle le remarqua et alla le rejoindre.

-Dan tu vas bien? Que se passe t-il?

-…coutes Cannie, je ... j'ai quelque chose ... il faut que je te ... Arf

-Oui? Tu m'inquiètes tu sais.

Dan s'approcha alors de Cannelle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cannelle fut surprise mais quand elle sentit les bras de Dan se refermer sur elle, elle prit conscience qu'elle était en train de vivre son premier baiser. Et ça ne lui convenait pas du tout. Elle voulait décider de son premier baiser, le vivre comme elle le voulait et avec qui elle le voulait. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Dan et le repoussa légèrement.

-Désolé Cannelle! Je ne voulait pas t'importuner, je...

-Non c'est pas grave mais, je n'était pas prête. Je ne suis pas prête pour...

-Sortir avec moi?

-Tu es gentil Dan mais...

-Tu préfères Hugo!

-Non ce n'est pas ça mais...

-Te fatigue pas, je ne t'en veux pas mais ça se voit qu'il ne t'ai pas indifférent.

-Je suis désolée Dan mais je ne suis pas prête pour une histoire avec qui que ce soit. Mon pouvoir et ma vie entière c'est trop compliqué pour qu'en plus enfin tu vois.

-Oui j'ai compris. Encore désolé.

-On oublis? Dan acquiesça et Cannelle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier.

En revanche, Hugo qui avait tout vu de l'intérieur du château n'oublierait pas de sitôt ce qu'il venait de voir. Il serra les poings mais ne voulait pas se battre contre Dan. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, il savait une chose: Dan n'était plus son meilleur ami.

* . ?lieufr=Le%20triskell


	7. Chapter 7: Quiddish et nouveaux pouvoirs

Chapitre 7: Quiddish et nouveau pouvoir.

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Hugo n'adressait plus la parole à Cannelle et Dan.

Cela lui faisait mal de ne plus parler à Cannelle mais ce qu'il avait vu était bien pire. Comment avait-il fait pour s'attacher à une fille aussi vite. Car oui il était attaché à elle, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu d'ailleurs. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Erwan et Lily se posaient des question, ils avaient bien essayé chacun de leur côté d'en savoir plus auprès de leur amis mais personne ne voulait répondre. Cannelle disait qu'elle ne savait pas se qu'elle avait encore fait de mal et si c'était encore à cause de se duel, c'était vraiment puéril de la part d'Hugo. Ce dernier disait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, que ce n'était pas à lui à fournir la moindre explication et que de toute façon ça ne regardait que lui et Dan avait juste dit sans commentaire quand Lily lui avait posé la question.

Dan avait ramassé un une plume en entrant dans le château après le baiser et il savait qu'elle appartenait à Hugo. Il s'était donc empressait de monter quatre à quatre les marches pour aller parler à son meilleur ami, bien qu'il doutait qu'il soit encore son meilleur ami. Il savait que son ami était allé se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie, il aimait regarder les étoiles quand il n'allait pas bien. Une fois qu'il fut à la porte, il expira un bon coup et entra.

-DEGAGE! Je ne veux pas te voir.

-Hugo ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Je crois que ce que je vois! Et je vous ai vu vous embrasser!

-Non tu m'as vu l'embrasser mais elle ne s'est pas laissée faire.

-Oh arrêtes de vouloir la défendre! Comment as tu pu me faire ça?

-Te faire quoi Weas? Tu l'as dit toi même la dernière fois, tu n'es pas jaloux car il n'y à rien à jalouser! Alors maintenant que je tente ma chance avec une fille qui me plaît tu me fait une crise! Un homme ne s'aperçoit de ce qu'il a que quand il l'a perdu!

-Et que devient Emeline? Je croyais qu'elle était l'amour de ta vie!

-Et bien peut-être que je me suis trompé! Peut-être que c'est Cannie après tout j'ai 17 ans, comment être sûr de ce qu'on veut vraiment à notre âge, autant essayer plus de choses, comparer.

-Comment oses-tu? Comment oses-tu dire ça de Cannelle, tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser pour t'amuser! Tu n'as pas le droit de la faire souffrir! Tu me dégoûtes!

-Quand vas-tu admettre qu'elle te plaît! Dis moi tout de suite que c'est ton jouet et que je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher!

Là s'en était trop, Hugo venait de frapper Dan. Celui-ci ne répliqua pas, il savait qu'au corps à corps, il n'avait aucune chance mais il savait aussi qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses propos. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, il voulait juste faire réagir Hugo et ça avait marché plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il savait qu'il avait vu juste. Son ami était amoureux de la même fille que lui et la façon dont il venait de réagir et la façon dont Cannelle avait réagi face à son baiser lui avait prouvé qu'il était de trop dans l'équation.

-Je crois que tu viens de me prouver que j'avais raison depuis le début, tu l'aimes et tu viens de te l'avouer. Elle n'a vraiment pas répondu au baiser Weas. Tu peux m'en vouloir, mais pas à elle, elle risque de ne pas comprendre.

Sur ces mots Dan était parti. Mais Hugo n'arrivait pas à tourner la page du baiser. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Cannelle, il revoyait cette image obscure de ses lèvres contre celle de Dan et ça lui faisait mal. Oui Dan avait vu juste, il aimait beaucoup Cannelle mais comment interpréter ces sentiments, était-ce vraiment de l'amour où une simple amourette de passage, il ne savait vraiment pas et ça aussi le rendait fou. Bref cela faisait une semaine que des tas de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Pendant ce temps, Cannelle n'allait pas bien, elle avait mal à la tête, se sentait fatiguée en permanence alors qu'elle dormait parfaitement bien et avait des courbatures là où elle ne soupçonnait pas pouvoir en avoir.

-Cannie tu devrais allé voir l'infirmière et en parler à Ron ou Harry!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Hugo en s'asseyant et en prenant une assiette.

-Tiens tu as retrouvé ta langue toi! Lui répondit Cannelle un peu trop sèchement.

-Oui moi je ne l'ai pas perdu dans la bouche d'une autre!

-QUOI? Demandèrent Lily et Erwan à l'unisson. Hugo vint de s'apercevoir qu'il venait de dire une bêtise.

-Rien! Mais si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il se passe c'est pas grave! De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas!

-Bon alors là j'en ai marre! J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe par la barbe de Merlin! S'exclama vivement Lily.

-Et bien là vois-tu, Hugo boude parce qu'on a un secret dont il n'est pas au courant et ça le rend dingue! Mais maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait d'être mis à l'écart.

-Oh ça va hein! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait dire quoi que ce soit?

-Peut-être parce que je ne sais même pas ce que tu me reproches!

-Réfléchis un peu! Bon je vais m'entraîner un peu! Lily tu devrais en faire autant, on a un match dans 1h contre les Serpentards!

Hugo se leva et parti fâché et frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Cannelle. Elle devait en parler à son père et à l'infirmerie mais pourquoi? Il culpabilisait de ce qu'il faisait subir à Cannelle, il se sentait coupable de son état de santé. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, elle était plus pâle que jamais. Il se secoua mentalement et décida de se concentrer sur le match.

Erwan et Cannelle était dans les gradins. Le jeune homme était excité, il n'avait jamais vu un match de Quiddish et il avait hâte d'assister à celui-ci. Les rumeurs disaient qu'un match entre ces deux maisons était toujours un événement. Il faisait encore froid dehors alors ils s'étaient bien couverts et attendaient patiemment que les joueurs envahissent le terrain. Cannelle quand à elle redoutait le match. Elle avait peur que cela ne fasse trop d'émotion pour elle. Elle trouvait que c'était un jeu assez dangereux et elle craignait que Lily, Hugo ou Dan soient blessés. C'est donc dans l'angoisse la plus totale qu'elle attendait que le match commence.

Les joueurs ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée sous les applaudissements des élèves. Cannelle devait bien trouver une qualité au Quiddish: les joueurs avaient vraiment du charme dans leur tenue. Enfin surtout Hugo. Il semblait concentré dés son entrée sur le terrain et ses yeux se posèrent sur Cannelle et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle semblait si stressée mais son visage s'illumina quand elle lui rendit son sourire et il se dit que finalement, tout n'était pas perdu. Cannelle était heureuse, Hugo lui avait sourit, sourire qui signifiait pour elle qu'il ne lui en voulait peut-être plus autant. Le match commença et Lily s'empara du souafle.

Malheureusement pour les Gryffondors, les Serpentards prirent vite l'avantage ce qui eu le don d'énerver Hugo. En général, il aimait faire durer le match mais celui-ci il le sentait mal. Il se mit donc en quête du vif d'or alors que ses coéquipiers tentaient de marquer des points. Au bout d'une demie heure de jeu, il l'aperçu enfin et se mit à sa poursuite. L'attrapeur des Serpentards l'avait vu lui aussi et ils se lancèrent dans une lutte acharnée qui les mena à plus de 30 mètre de hauteur. Cannelle qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Hugo, le vit monter et monter encore et il ne fut plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Elle était inquiète, elle n'aimait pas la hauteur et le voir à peine la fit se sentir mal.

Le batteur de Serpentard avait vu Hugo partir et lui envoya de toutes ses forces le cognard. Hugo venait d'attraper le vif d'or et n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire qu'il reçu le cognard en pleine tête ce qui le fit tomber de son balai.

Cannelle le vit alors chuter et elle entra dans une sorte de transe. Erwan se retourna vers sa soeur et vit ses yeux gris virer au blanc, il su alors que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait senti le vent glacial monter d'un cran et il allait s'approcher de sa soeur mais celle ci lui indiqua de ne pas le faire. Hugo continuait sa descente, mais une tornade l'entoura alors et ralenti considérablement sa chute pour le poser sur le sol sans heurts. Les autres se précipitèrent sur le terrain pour voir le blessé mais Erwan se retourna à nouveau sur sa soeur. Celle-ci retrouva alors ses yeux gris et s'évanouit dans les bras de son frère.

Hugo se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête et il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Cela le déboussola un instant mais il se souvint alors qu'il s'était pris un cognard en pleine tête.

-Oh Merlin merci tu es réveillé Hugo! S'exclama Lily.

-Moins fort Lil! Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort? Je suis tombé de plus de 30 mètres non? Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là?

-Tu as de ces questions! Tu es là depuis hier, tu as dormi toute la nuit.C'est grâce à Cannie si tu es là. Elle a utilisé son pouvoir, enfin un élément de son pouvoir.

-Et elle va bien? Lily se recula un peu pour laissé apparaître Cannelle dans le lit d'à côté.

-Elle s'est évanouie juste après que tu es touché le sol. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis hier. est confiante, elle devrait se réveiller aujourd'hui.

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie alors.

-Oui, malgré le fait que tu sois un parfait idiot! Elle n'était pas bien depuis des jours et toi tu lui faisait la tête pour des broutilles!

-Dan l'a embrassé et je ne lui faisais pas la tête, seulement dés que je la voyais, j'avais cette image dans ma tête.

-Alors là, j'en reviens pas! Tu es jaloux!

-C'est tout ce que tu retiens! Que je suis jaloux! Ils se sont embrassés!

-Et alors la belle affaire! Cannie m'en a parlé et elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait embrassé mais qu'elle l'avait repoussé! J'aurais du me douter que c'était pour ça que tu était fâché! Tu es amoureux de Cannie!

-Mais non! Pas du tout! Et puis tais toi un peu!

-Tu es jaloux, ça veut tout dire!

-Ça ne veut rien dire du tout! Je l'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre c'est tout.

-Mouais. Je vais prévenir tes parent que tu es réveillé.

-Ma mère est ici? Mais pourquoi?

-Ton père lui a dit pour toi et Cannie. Ta mère a découvert d'autres choses apparemment. D'autres sorciers ont eu ce pouvoir et si Cannie ne l'utilise pas, elle peut en mourir. Il fait qu'elle vide son trop plein d'énergie. Bon j'y vais, à toute à l'heure, surveille la bien.

-Compte sur moi.

Une fois Lily partie, Hugo se leva et s'asseya sur la chaise près du lit de Cannelle et lui prit la main. Elle paraissait si paisible, endormie et Hugo se souvint de du conte que sa mère lui racontait, "la belle au bois dormant" et il repensa à la fin, lorsque le prince réveillait la princesse avec un baiser. Peut-être que... Non c'était ridicule! Mais il avait envie de le tenter quand même mais en même temps il ne voulait pas abuser de la situation.

-Nelles, réveilles toi s'il te plaît! Comment veux-tu que je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie sinon?

-En arrêtant de faire la tête!

-Merci Merlin, tu es réveillée. Merci.

-De rien. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici? Et toi ça va? Dit la jeune femme en essayant de se , j'ai mal partout.

-Eh doucement ma belle! Tu es encore fragile. Tu es ici depuis hier, comme moi, et oui je vais bien grâce à toi. Un peu mal à la tête à cause du choc.

-Pourquoi tu me faisais la tête? Encore pour ce duel?

-Euh oui mais je me rends compte que j'ai été idiot. Désolé. Préféra mentir Hugo.

-Et bien je ne ferais plus de duel avec toi. Et pourquoi tu fais la tête à Dan aussi?

-Longue histoire. Des histoire de garçons. Tiens prends un peu d'eau.

-Merci. Et que s'est-il passé alors? Quel pouvoir est apparu?

-Je ne sais pas. Mes parents arrivent, ils te donneront plus d'information. Reposes toi. Je vais m'allonger car je vois des papillons. C'est pas bon signe. Dit le jeune homme en embrassant Cannelle sur le front.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es blanc comme un linge!

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas!

-Oh mon bébé! Tu vas bien? Fais voir cette vilaine blessure à maman!

-Man! Je suis plus un bébé! Je vais bien! Dit Hugo un peu honteux devant Cannelle.

-Notre fils est un dur à cuir! Bien joué fils! Dit Ron en tapant dans la main de son fils.

-"Bien joué fils!" C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire! Non mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Ronald qu'il aurait pu mourir! Tu es inconscient du danger...

-C'est pas bon, elle l'a appelé "Ronald" degrés ultime de sa colère. Dit tout bas Hugo à Cannelle alors qu'Hermione continuait à hurler sur son mari.

-Tu n'as pas changer Ronald Bilius Weasley! Quand il s'agit de Quiddish...

-Ah non j'avais oublié, c'est celui là le stade ultime!

-Hermione...

-Il n'y a pas de Hermione qui tiennes, tu es irresponsable...

-Hermione...

-Non laisses moi finir, tu es ici pour les protéger et tu n'es pas fichu...

-HERMIONE!

-QUOI?

-Cannie est réveillée aussi!

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant! Ron regarda son fils avec un air de totale incompréhension. Comment tu vas ma chérie?

-Bien, un peu courbaturée et fatiguée mais ça va.

-Bien bien! Et toi, la prochaine fois que tu remontes sur un balai ne vas pas si haut! Vous n'êtes que des idiots vous les mâles Weasley!

-C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes chérie. Dit Ron en embrassant sa femme.

-Beurk, pitié! Je crois que je vais vomir!

-Oh Hugo, tu devrais être fier d'avoir des parents aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour.

-Oui si tu le dis. Bon Man, Pa, vous pourriez arrêter cinq minutes? Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à nous dire sur le pouvoir de Cannelle?

-Oh si bien sûr! J'ai bien avancé et avec ce que m'ont dit Erwan et Lily, tout se suit. J'ai regardé dans des archives du ministère et j'ai remarqué que des sorciers avaient possédé ce pouvoir, ou plutôt cette capacité à contrôler les éléments et même à partir de rien. En général cela se transmet de mère en fille donc il se pourrait que ta mère biologique en soit ou en était pourvu. C'est un pouvoir qui doit être maîtriser, il faut aussi qu'il soit utilisé. Le fait que tu ne te sois pas senti bien ces derniers temps est la cause du trop plein d'énergie que tu as emmagasiné pendant tout ce temps. Il faut que tu le laisse sortir, que tu apprennes à le maîtriser. C'est si tu le canalise trop que tu peux mourir. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'en servir.

-Et c'est là que j'interviens avec Harry. Deux fois par semaine, nous allons t'entraîner dans la cabane hurlante.

-Et je pourrais venir moi?

-Nous aurons besoin d'Erwan et toi, pour tenter de canaliser Cannie si cela tournait mal.

-Mais si ça tourne mal et qu'ils essayent de me canaliser je pourrais les blesser! C'est trop dangereux.

-Je ne pense pas que tu les blesserai. Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir à deux reprises: pour défendre ton frère et pour sauver Hugo. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'ils seront parfaits pour te canaliser. Expliqua alors Ron.

-D'accord, si vous le dîtes!

Ron et Hermione laissèrent les deux adolescents se reposer. Ron savait que seul Erwan et Hugo pouvaient canaliser les pouvoirs de Cannelle. Pour le premier, parce qu'il était son frère et qu'elle lui portait un amour inconditionnel et l'autre parce que Ron soupçonnait que Cannelle portait plus d'intérêt à son fils qu'à un autre. Et il avait remarqué que son fils lui aussi n'était pas indifférent au charme de la jeune femme. Il l'avait raconté à Hermione et cette dernière lui avait dit qu'en effet elle avait remarqué ce petit quelque chose entre eux. Le couple avait bien l'intention de suivre cette histoire de prés.


End file.
